The Testing
by Wolf-With-The-Red-Roses
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared during the final battle. He was never found. Over a 100 years later the world has been decimated by war. Whole sections of continents are barren wastelands. Its here that The Testing is done. Students fighting for spots at Uni to become the next World Leaders. No Limits, No Rules except 1. To Fail means Death. Rated M for Future Chapters: Violent Themes


Here is it. My first ever attempt at FanFic. A cross over with HP and The Testing by Joelle Charbonneau. Sadly The Testing doesn't yet have a Category so I have to publish it in only HP section. Hope that didnt confuse to many people.

I am a FF Author Virgin so please be kind. Sorry if there are any errors I missed. I don't have a Beta and Honnestly was just to excited to wait on publishing it. On with the story.

Chapter 1 - The Battle Raged On

_HARRY_

_"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me The Boy, and none shall be harmed. Give me The Boy, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me The Boy, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

The halls are empty as I walked to the entrance of the castle. The sounds of weeping from the great hall drifting through the corridors shattered what was left of my heart. The ultimatum has been set. Voldermort's Horcruxes have been destroyed. All but Nagini and myself.

"Harry, Don't go. Please" I turn and see Neville behind me. He looks a bit like I feel. Broken, battered and bruised. But I know he's stronger than me. Always has been.

"I have to. Im sorry. This is the only way I can stop him for good. I wont have more deaths at my feet" The weight of my duty makes it hard to breath as I say my next words

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything" Neville says quickly

"Voldermort, He has a snake, calls it Nagini. Ron and Hermione are gonna try and kill it but if they cant... if you get a chance..."

Neville nods, making his promise without needing to say the words. "Thanks mate" I turn and walk out the door.

...

"There is no sign of him my Lord, the boy has not come" Dolohov said with a sneer.

"it appears I was mistaken" Voldermort's soft voice carried across the clearing to where I'm standing under is cloak. Its not natural I couldn't help but think. A voice that soft shouldn't carry so far. Talking a deep breath, the cold air stinging my lungs; I drop the cloak. The stone already long gone, I walk in to the clearing alone.

"The Boy Who Lived.. Come to die" Voldermort's head tilted to the side, like a curious child. Please just do it quickly. The thought flashed through my mind as I looked into his glowing red eyes. My heart is beating so fast It feels like it will rip open my chest.

Voldermort smiles. His wand lifts, his mouth moves. I can't hear the words he's saying.

A flash of green.

...

The dream jerked me out of sleep. It was early morning. The sky is that nothing colour it takes just before dawn. Another restless night. More sleep plagued by dreams. Who are these people? Why is my brain making up such strange stories? Why couldn't it do something useful like remember who I am? or how I got here? no better yet, how do I get out from here? That would be helpful. I sighed and sat up. No point in trying to sleep now, might as well get up. The gutted one room apartment is starting to lighten as the sun rises, Behind me my shadow stretches to the doorway. The door sits there at an angle. Long since broken. Dark hallways stretch beyond. I don't travel down them till the light fully returns. In the corner near the back wall sits a faded blue backpack. The green paint on the zippers has worn away. I can still see slivers of the old paint on the silver steel thats left. The logo has also faded to the point it was barely legible. But in the soft morning sun, the raised stitching shows the word KELTY.

I stand at the window, breathing in the cool morning air. It wont to last. The days here can get very hot very quickly. Already the night mist is burning away. The sounds of the nighttime fading as they run from the sun. Soon it would be safe to go outside. Food is running low. I grab my water flask from the front pocket of KELTY. The long handle of my knife catching on the lid and half falling from the bag. Opening the flask I sip of the metallic water. The water makes my cracked lips burn. Im still pretty sure water is not meant to do that but its not like I can remember a time that it didn't so how am I to know for sure. Taking one last look outside I grab my bag. Time to go. The day wont last forever.

_CIA_

I woke in a box, the timer on the wall showed 30 minutes. By my feet was the the brown and purple United Commonwealth bag. Quickly rising I grabbed the bag and opened it, double checking everything that should be there, was there.

Food from the Mess hall. Check,

Water purifying tablets. Check.

Med Kit. Check.

Gun. Check.

Stripping the bed of its sheet I quickly rearranged the bag to even out the weight. That should make it a bit easier to carry if I have to run. The red clock beeped. 20 minutes left. I used the bathroom, washing the metallic taste of the drugs from my mouth. Must have been in the water they gave us. Beside the bed was a basket with a small supply of food. Sandwiches, crackers, water and strawberries. I sniffed the water, no drugs, I only to a small sip to test it just incase. The rest was packed into the bag. I should have enough for a week, if i'm careful. The strawberries are ripe so there is no point in trying to save them. I eat them one by one as the timer counts down. 2 minutes to go. 1 minute. Taking a last sip of water I pack away the bottle in the front pocket, with the gun. Zero. The wall slides to the side and a recorded voice says.

"The fourth round of testing has now begun"

The harsh light stings my eyes after the cool darkness of the box. As the spots start to fade the decaying city emerges. Steel and Stone. Broken glass and wood. Looking around I see that my box had been placed in an open square, surrounded by collapsed buildings. There isn't another student Box in sight. For now I am alone. Thomas had said to meet up at the tallest building. Looking around I find it difficult to guess what Thomas would pick. I turn, looking away from the morning sun, placing its heat on my back. Buildings stretch as far as my eyes can see, most of them fallen into large piles of rubble. The graves for the people that lived here before the war.

There! something in the distance. Is it a building? it's the tallest thing I can see. Hopefully Thomas would see that from his Box too. Grabbing out the Transit Communicator's Compass I give a sigh of relief 'it works', opening up the TCC mapping tool I can now see my co-ordinates. Thomas was right. they dropped us off in Old Chicago. 3 million people died here. The sweat dripping down my back chilled to ice as I remembered that. Time to get moving.

While the sun rose in the sky, and the stone heated beneath my feet, I realize that my goal is a spire. How the hell did a spire survive but not the rest of the building? Reaching the foot of the spire I sit down to eat some lunch. The sun directly over head. Need to keep hydrated, I sip from my warm bottle. Not to much, just till I can find safe water. Where is Thomas?

Deciding to explore the area around me I stand up only to drop my bottle.

As I bend down to grab it, a vibrating whine reaches my ears. Followed by the thunk. "Shit!" grabbing my bag I start to run. Behind me, to my left I hear someone swear. I duck behind a wall just as another Crossbow quarrel shots past me. Some one is definitely trying to kill me. Asshole cant bother to pass the test on his own. There might be no rules, but this is still cheating.

My hand reaches into the top pocket of my bag, the guns metal is still cold regardless of the heat. I crouch down, inching towards the edge of the wall. I take my best guess and fire. There is a loud crack, the kick of the gun surprising me and I almost drop it. I hear footsteps. Running away. its ok, He's leaving. Im safe.

I almost killed someone. The shame keeps me behind the wall. I can justify it because someone was trying to kill me first but still I sit. Suddenly I realize Im not listening to whats around me. There could be more of them. I work out my options.

1 Stay here, hope no one comes to check out the noise

2. Go back to the spire and hope Thomas shows up soon.

3. Leave the city and try to meet up with him at the West Fence.

The first 2 are out. The gun shot would have attracted attention and if Thomas was anywhere near here he would have turned around the second the gun fired. "time to leave" I mutter to myself. A quick look out from the wall, coast is clear, I move from my spot. I keep low just incase but no one is there. Pulling out the TCC I spin till I face west and start to walk.

_HARRY_

_CRACK! _The sound echoes around me. What the hell was that?! I have a silly thought of someone appearing out of nowhere before I brush that aside. Now is not the time to be thinking about my dreams. Footsteps echo off the tall buildings. Sounds like someone is running towards me. I duck into a dark doorway. Some one runs past and turns the corner before I can see them properly. All I can tell is that its a guy. Nearly 3 weeks of being here by myself and now there is at least 2 other people here. 1 with something really loud. I quickly run out of the doorway after the guy but as I turn the corner he is already gone. So much for that idea.

Standing in the road I wonder. Should I go find what made that noise? Is there a other option?

Not really no. I pivot on my foot and walk in the opposite direction. I hear her before she sees me. She's walking west, towards the river.

Light brown hair, Hazel eyes. Short. Pretty in a way. She's got something in her hand she keeps looking at. Spins it every once and a while. Compass?

Looks like she has an idea of where she wants to go so I decide to follow. This could be interesting. We reach the river and just down the bank in a bridge. If you could call it that. There are so many holes in it I'm surprised its still standing. The girl starts to cross. _Is she crazy?!_ I hurry after her. This can not end well. The second half of the bridge looks pretty bad when something tells me to duck. Just as I drive down something flies past where I was standing and though one of the holes in the asphalt near her side. She starts to run. _Might be a good idea _I think and I start to sprint after her. Another arrow hitting the ground near me.

The last gap is really big. She jumps. I see her fall on to the edge. I push harder, run faster. I have to catch her before she loses her grip. With one last burst of speed I leap.

_CIA _

A shadow crosses over me and I hear a crash in front of me. I pull but I cant get even an inch forward. My bag is hanging low and the weight is pulling me over the edge. My arms tremble as I try to find grip. Im going to fall. The thought slams into me. Suddenly a hand is on my arm pulling my fingers off the asphalt. I cant help but scream.

"Its OK. Ive got you" I hear

Oh Thank God its Thomas. He pulls me over on to the bridge. My legs scrape on the edge but I'm so happy to be back on a solid surface I can find my self not caring. We fall backwards on to the ground, gasping for air. "Thanks" I whisper, I don't have enough air to talk properly yet. "Your welcome" I hear. My heart stops. Thats not Thomas. I sit up and open my eyes.

Its a boy, i'd guess a bit older than my 16 years but not by much. Dark hair and short like me.

"I'm Cia, who are you?"

"Harry, I Think"

"You think?" My right eyebrow rises.

He blushes a bit but only nods. I remember the crossbow and quickly stand up. "come on, before he reloads" I say as I jog of the bridge. '_I think i'm Harry' _follows me. As we reach the shade of a nearby tree Thomas comes running up from down the road.

"are you ok?" he yells "I heard you scream" only to stop short at the sight of Harry. "who's this?" he asks warily. "He thinks he's Harry" I say.

"Harry who?" He asks and he reaches us. Both Thomas and I turn to face Harry. I can tell he's not part of the Testing group. He's too dirty to have only arrived today plus I think I would have remembered seeing him or hearing his name in the past week.

"so..." I ask

"I don't know who I am" he says

...

Thanks for reading. Please let me know if its any good

Wolf-WithThe-Red-Roses


End file.
